


Enemies on a Train

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Series: femHarrymort/Tomarry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Groping, groping on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: "Harry plans to take a nap. She can ignore Riddle that way. Just because Riddle's an orphan like her doesn't mean they need to bond over it."Unfortunately for Harry, Riddle has other ideas.





	Enemies on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Fem! Tomarry  
Tom gropes Harry on their shared train to home. Tom is rough and Harry can’t say anything about it (fear of Tom and the reprecussions at school if she complains). Dubcon fingering in semi public?

Harry leans against the cushioned backrest of the bench and closes her eyes. She loves trains, loves the sounds they make as they pass over the railroad ties, loves the gentle swaying. The only other person in the car is Tom Riddle, since everyone else got picked up from Hogwarts by their parents. Lucky them. Harry and Riddle's foster families have never bothered to drive all the way to Hogwarts. Too out of their way, they claim.

Harry plans to take a nap. She can ignore Riddle that way. Just because Riddle's an orphan like her doesn't mean they need to bond over it.

But then Harry feels the seat dip slightly and Riddle's suddenly right there next to her. Harry jumps and opens her eyes.

Riddle smiles, her dark eyes unreadable. She's still wearing her uniform—black slacks, black blazer, starched white blouse, and an outrageous bowtie that Harry hardly ever wears—and looks downright comfortable. How she manages to pull off such a tacky outfit Harry will never understand. It just makes Harry look like a total dork. Which is why she changed into jeans and a T-shirt as soon as they’d boarded.

Ugh.

"Any plans for the summer, Potter?"

"No." Harry turns her back on Riddle, her cheeks hot. The scenery outside the window is monotonous stretches of farmland, and Harry can't even pretend to find it interesting.

Riddle has moved even closer. "You don't like me much, do you, Potter?"

"I don't have any opinion of you," Harry says. She's still blushing.

"That's not a problem. I like you well enough." Riddle leans her head close enough that Harry can smell the cinnamon of her toothpaste and the freshness of her probably all-natural shampoo. Her hand catches Harry's. Harry tries to move away, but she's too close to the wall, and there's nowhere to go.

"Fine," Harry spits. "I hate you. I hate the way you've got all the professors convinced that you're a saint. I hate your friends. I think you're some kind of psycho and—"

Riddle's other hand is between Harry's legs before she knows what's happening. Harry gasps and tries to move away again. "S—Someone could see—"

"Stop that. I'm doing this for you." Riddle rubs her fingers teasingly near Harry's clit, and oh god what the fuck.

"Please," Harry protests weakly.

"You'd never have the guts to take what you want," Riddle chides. "Hold still and enjoy it." Her eyes meet Harry's, and she smiles so very sweetly that Harry wants to gag. Ugh she's so wet now, and Riddle just smiles wider.

She unbuttons Harry's jeans and presses her fingers firmly... and Harry whimpers, because oh this is too good and she doesn't want it.

Riddle draws her hand back just when Harry is sure she's about to embarrass herself and come. "No, no. You'd need to ask me for that." She moves away, leaving Harry completely unsatisfied and so fucking close.

Fuck her. What a bitch.

"Oh, and Potter?" They're almost at the station. The farmland has given way to wide streets, and Harry can see it just ahead. "If you tell anyone..." Riddle winks.

Harry's arousal dies right then and there. "I hate you," she says. "So fucking much."

Riddle smiles again. "We have the return trip at the end of the holidays. I'm looking forward to it. Aren't you?"

"No." Harry shivers.

"Everything all right in here, girls?" The conductor pushes the door to their car open and peers in. "We're nearly there."

"We're fine," Riddle says. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

_Harry._ Riddle has never used her first name before, and Harry hates (adores) the way it sounds in her rich voice. But then she remembers what Riddle has just done to her and—

"She groped me!" Harry squeaks.

But he's already walking off and doesn't hear her.

Riddle grasps Harry by the wrist, her long nails digging into Harry's skin. "Try that again, and I'll show you just what sort of power the Head Girl has next year, hmm?"

Harry grits her teeth. "We'll see about that." She'll get back at her for this. Somehow.


End file.
